My Soldier
by The Night Life 13
Summary: “Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down.” Sango and Miroku love.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. I just love it so much though.**

**Hello there! I've gotten back into Inuyasha :). Sango and Miroku are still the best ever. Sigh. I'm sad that the manga is actually over, it was a great one. So since I haven't written any other stories for this anime besides An Adventure in Disneyland (and An Adventure in Vegas..) and Checkouts, I decided to start it up again. I re-read my beginning fanfics and I'm actually quite embarrassed… but hey, it just shows that everyone has to start somewhere… and I'm still learning to write better. I still like them though. Well, anyway, since I'm again in LOVE with Sango and Miroku, this story is dedicated to them.**

**Enjoy.**

"_Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."_ _-Anonymous_

**My Soldier**

The breeze of a summer's night passed through the field. The sun was just setting, giving the sky a dark purple-ish glow, while the colors surrounding around the sun displayed lighter ones of yellow and orange. All the tones and shades blended together, making the twilight even more beautiful, the pigments of the rainbow were visible, but just enough to make it all harmonize together. Farther on the other side, away from the setting sun, it was darker, the moon became more defined, with stars beginning to shimmer and shine in the night air. Sitting on a grassy hill near the river while watching the changes of the sky was Miroku. His mind was actually on what he was seeing right now, not anything perverted for once. Inuyasha and the group were back at the village because Kagome had to go back through the Bone Eater's Well to take another one of her tests in her time. It took about 10 'sits' (or more) to persuade Inuyasha to let Kagome go. So the rest of them; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were resting at the village to await Kagome's return.

The monk was caught up in his thoughts. He was looking up at the now darkening night sky, sitting silently and respectably. Miroku usually was so wound up with his womanizing skills and asking the pretty women of the village to 'bare his child', that his serious side was hardly ever shown, this time he had time to actually think about reality.

"Naraku…" he said with disgust think in his voice. His violet eyes wandered down to his right hand. The cursed hand which Naraku had placed. His wind tunnel that was both his weapon of defense, but also the very thing that would kill him, if they did not defeat that despicable demon.

_When you're feeling sad and blue, don't you know that I will always,  
Be here for you.  
When everything just makes us go out of our minds, just know that I will always,  
Have the time for you.  
You say that I am your influence. You should know that you inspire me.  
Now until the end.  
I'll help you get through the thick and thin and I know you'll remember when.  
I say._

It was all because of this demon that had brought all of them together however. Without that, Miroku would have never met Sango.

"Sango…" he said out loud to nobody. His mind now went onto the demon slayer. Sango was definitely one of the most interesting women that he had met. She had no tolerance for his wandering hand that would always somehow find its way to her ass. Within a matter of seconds he would feel a stinging pain on his face, now, Miroku was used to it. And it didn't stop him from trying to get a feel of her bottom. She had no interest of baring his children either. He sighed. She seemed to have no interest in him whatsoever. According to Kagome, Sango did actually have feelings for the monk. And he returned them, but neither of them would admit it to one another. She would always bottle up her feelings though. Of course, she could still smile, laugh, and have a sense of happiness, but it was the bad things that she didn't want to show. Yet, Sango had gone through probably the hardest out of all of them. She had been the last one to join their group. Naraku had deceived her and her comrades, by using her younger brother, Kohaku as a puppet to kill them all. Maybe through all that pain, she felt that she had to become strong, she did not want to wallow around in grief, although it will always be in her heart and mind so long as Naraku was still alive. She rarely wanted people to see her weak side, so she always showed a tough face. She put up walls to protect herself from more pain.

"Or maybe…" the monk began to ponder, "She only wants someone who actually cares enough about her to make her open up more…" Sure, Kagome and Sango were the best of friends and were there for each other, but only a small part of her walls would crumble with her. Inuyasha was also a good friend, but his rough nature probably made Sango rebuild those crumbling walls back to normal. Shippo was a smart kid, but wasn't close enough to be allowed entrance as well. Only Kirara was the one that Sango had left, since they have been together the longest.

"So I guess, that just leaves me.." he though up once again, "Where do I fall? Making her reconstruct her walls, or am I slowly breaking them down?"

_You are strong, strong as a soldier.  
__Even when winds are tough you'll always keep it together. You are  
__strong, strong as a soldier. I know you'll get through anything.  
__'Cause you're strong, strong, strong as a soldier.  
_

Miroku heard the sound of footsteps through the rustling grass, coming towards him. A scent that was most familiar to him came to his nose. The unique smell of newly blossomed flowers, was accompanied with an edge of sweetness around it. He turned towards whoever was coming.

"Oh, Miroku," Sango began, "I didn't know that you were here, sorry… I'll leave you alone…" she went to walk away but was stopped.

"No, Sango, it's fine, why don't you sit here with me?" Miroku told her, now giving her a friendly smile on his face. Sango hesitated for a couple of seconds before accepting his offer and she sat down next to him on the grass, a reasonable distance away. She wasn't wearing her demon slayer outfit underneath her usual kimono. Miroku noticed that when he looked at her hands. There was nothing covering them, and he could see traces of small scars and cuts that she had on them alone.

"So, why are you here all alone Miroku?" Sango started up.

"Oh, well I was just watching the sun set… I haven't seen one in a while since we've been so busy and all.."

"I know what you mean…" the young woman brought her knees up to her chest and just looked up at the sky.

"Sango…" Miroku said in a different tone.

"Yes?"

"You do know that I'm here for you right?" Sango was taken aback at the monk's statement and needed a second to think.

"Y-yes, I know, we're companions, and I'm here for you too…" she said back shakily, she could feel heat rising up into her cheeks.

"I don't mean, in battle, but, in general, you can trust me.." Sango didn't reply right away, and was thinking about what he said.

"Sango… you are utterly one of the most interesting women that I have ever met…" Miroku continued on. "I know that you've been through a lot, and yet, you still are strong, I find it amazing that you can even smile again,"

"Miroku, why are you telling me this?" she asked, curious of his odd behavior, "usually you would have already done something lecherous…" Miroku chuckled a little bit and left a smile on his face.

"Because, my dear Sango, I believe that you no longer have to put up walls against you and the people who care for you,"

_  
When the waves are crashing down. Can't get up. Just know I'll,  
Pick you up from the ground.  
When it feels like everything goes wrong,  
__just remember to listen to this song.  
__  
You are strong, strong as a soldier.  
__Even when winds are tough you'll always keep it together. You are  
__strong, strong as a soldier. I know you'll get through anything.  
__'Cause you're strong, strong, strong as a soldier.  
_

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Sango inquired, trying to hide her shock.

"You know fully well what I am talking about Sango…" he answered back, "You don't have to keep shielding yourself from pain and suffering, because I'll be here for you…" Sango scoffed.

"Yeah, right… you Miroku? You have no idea why I separate myself from my feelings…"

"Do you really believe that?" he retorted back.

"Why should I open myself up to you?! You lie, cheat, steal, and upon other things, yet you are a monk! I can't believe that I ever fell for you! But I did anyway, and I can't get out of it…" Sango said out loud, she was now breathing hard. It took her a second to realize what she had said.

"Oh…no…" she said quietly, putting a hand to her lips. Miroku's eyes lit up and he gazed at her. She turned to try and get up, but his arm stopped her from moving another inch.

"Don't go Sango… I feel the same way…" the monk admitted, his grasp still on her arm.

"Just listen to me…" he pleaded, "I know that I'm not the most favorable guy that you would go for, but I'll always be here for you, because I'm in love with you…" Sango's eyes went wide at the last part and she looked down at the ground.

"I don't think we can be together…" she finally said at last, "Miroku, you deserve someone better than me, you don't want someone who has so many scars and burns as I do, and I'm a demon slayer! You want a person who is beautiful and-"

"But you _are_ beautiful Sango," Miroku interrupted her mid sentence.

_  
Don't you worry about the obstacles to your happiness.  
__If you let them get to you, you'll endure just like the rest.  
__I know you're better than those people who get in the way.  
__Just remember what I always say.  
_

"Sango, you're a demon slayer, yes, you're as strong as a soldier, and I admire you for that, I love everything about you," he added on.

"Don't mess around with me, Miroku…" she said darkly, she looked up and tears were threatening to fall, yet she kept it in.

"I am not… I'm telling the truth, Sango, I love you," he told her again. She didn't say anything, but she kept her eyes locked onto his. His grip on her arm loosened and his hand moved down to hers. He held it and his fingers traced over a small scar on it.

"Sango, you're my soldier…" He looked deeply in her chocolate brown eyes with his own violet ones.

With that, Miroku leaned closer to Sango and his lips made contact with hers. It was light, Miroku wrapped his other arm around Sango's waist to bring them even closer together. Sango gasped from the surprise of his arm and Miroku found this advantage to deepen their kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and thoroughly explored it. Sango gave in and snaked her hands around his shoulders. She groaned once he started to move his hand down, lower on her backside. They broke the kiss after what seemed like a long time, both panting for air.

"Don't move your hand any lower," she warned after her breathing slowed to normal. A smirk formed on Miroku's face as he said,

"As you wish, my dear Sango…"

"Thank you, by the way…" she added.

"For what?"

"For letting me know that you'll be there for me… it means a lot…"

"Anything for you…"

"And…" she began to say, "I love you too…" Miroku broke down her wall, she now smiled at him, and he was glad. She could now show her feelings a little more freely. The sky had now turned black, but the moon glowed brightly along with the stars twinkling. The sun had set, permitting the night to take over.

Miroku tucked a lose strand of hair behind Sango's ear and sighed.

"You're my soldier Sango…" he said to her again. She smiled at him still, her eyes sparkled a little more and she was the most beautiful thing to him. She closed the gap in between them and this time brought her lips to his.

_  
You are strong, strong as a soldier.  
__Even when winds are tough you'll always keep it together. You are  
__strong, strong as a soldier. I know you'll get through anything.  
__'Cause you're strong, strong, strong as a soldier.  
__You are strong, strong, strong as a soldier.  
__Strong, strong, strong as a soldier._

**I love this song. You should listen to it. Anyway, I'm finished with this… I might have more ideas with Sango and Miroku again, they're fun to think up stories for :). Sigh. I love this couple. So, review if you'd like. Hope you liked it.**

**Song used: My Soldier by: AJ Rafael**

**-The Bleach Guardian's Heart**


End file.
